


Rise As One

by as_a_cloud, Princess_of_Darkness



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Some Humor, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/pseuds/Princess_of_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La distancia, por sí sola, puede ser un factor determinante en la estabilidad de una relación. ¿Qué pasa si a esta fórmula le agregamos fantasmas del pasado? El Festival de las Fuerzas Armadas desatará algo más que titulares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_2009_

Los nudillos de las manos de Changmin estaban ensangrentados y el dolor se distribuía de manera uniforme en sus manos y brazos. Había golpeado la pared hasta quedar sin aire en los pulmones, aun así, no asimilaba las sensaciones agobiantes que tenía en el pecho. Las sensaciones de traición, amargura y tristeza. La demanda y la contrademanda estaban hechas. La separación era definitiva. El recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado los cinco quemaba; cada risa compartida entre todos, las bromas pesadas, las anécdotas y el sufrimiento atravesado para llegar a la cumbre de los charts en Corea del Sur y Japón.

Sin poderlo evitar, recordó a Jaejoong hablando alto, apresuradamente, diciéndole que tenía que unirse a ellos, que si los miembros completos de DBSK se unían, SM no tendría oportunidad.

—Nos necesitamos —había dicho.

Y él había declarado que si Yunho se quedaba, no lo dejaría solo. Soportando una nueva oleada de ira y desolación, Changmin intentó volver a estrellar sus puños, pero alguien se adelantó, sujetándolo de las muñecas.

Desvió la mirada cargada de furia para encontrar a quien se atrevía a tratar de contenerlo. Si algo era claro, su freno debía ser él mismo, nadie más. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Yunho y de inmediato las fuerzas lo abandonaron, cada músculo dejó de responderle y no pudo sostener el contacto visual.

—Hyung —fue todo lo que sus labios esbozaron.

—Detente. —La orden de Yunho no sonó a una. Como siempre, la dicción y el rostro del líder se mezclaban de tal modo que apaciguaban los ánimos.

Changmin asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas de forma copiosa y silenciosa. Había perdido la energía para vociferar como tenía planeado si otra persona lo descubría en aquel estado. Pero no, había sido Yunho, su propia aflicción a flor de piel, y a la vez, con una expresión pacífica.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Por favor. No sé nada —repitió—, pero estoy aquí contigo y tú estás conmigo. Deberá bastar por ahora, Changmin.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y eventualmente las lágrimas se detuvieron. En la oscuridad, la mano de Yunho tomó la suya.

Estaba en lo cierto, se tenían uno al otro, y contaban con el apoyo incondicional de sus familias. Sabía que hacía lo correcto, que jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado. Saldrían adelante, y se esforzaría para no ser una carga más para su hyung, ya que la demanda que habían puesto los otros tres (sin su conocimiento o el de Yunho) solo marcaba el inicio.

Moviendo con lentitud los dedos lastimados, probando qué tanto dolían, también aceptó que extrañaría a Junsu, Jaejoong y Yoochun. Era probable que lo hiciera por un largo tiempo. Su mente divagó hacia la conversación antes de su último concierto. Había sentido lo pesado del ambiente, sin embargo, no imaginaba que sus propios compañeros estaban ya listos para atravesarles la daga entre pecho y espalda.

Changmin pestañeó y giró a la ventana de donde provenía la escasa iluminación que tenían. No se había asomado y no quería hacerlo; podía imaginar a las fans esperando a que alguno apareciera, sedientas de fotos y noticias.

Entendía de qué iba ese mundillo, conocía los rumores y las sucias cloacas en que las falsas purezas de los idols inmaculados se revolcaban. Las virginales chicas se acostaban con los CEOs de las disqueras y las intachables celebridades que no sabían ni pronunciar una palabra fuera de lugar frente a cámaras, se drogaban en pequeñas orgías organizadas exclusivamente para ellos. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando nadie más que los involucrados supieran, no pasaba nada. Una política clara, sin rebates: «La mierda tras puertas cerradas». Esto constituía el principal motivo de que la demanda  a una compañía poderosa como SM fuera tan escandalosa y sin precedentes.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de cuándo Yunho desapareció, pero sí fue consciente del otro chico empezando a limpiarle la sangre de la manos con una toalla húmeda.

—Hyung —murmuró—, yo…

—No importa, Minnie.

—No me iba a disculpar por mi ataque de furia —corrigió Changmin con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y el gesto le hizo sentir que su cara pesaba como plomo—. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, es lo que quería decir.

Esta vez fue Yunho quien frunció el ceño. —¿Reventarme los puños en un muro?

Sintiéndose juzgado, Changmin retiró las manos y acabó de limpiarse solo.

—Estoy confrontando lo que siento, hyung —dijo—, en cambio tú estás tranquilo, expectante como una maldita estatua de sal. No es bueno.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Yunho y elevó un hombro, dejando en evidencia que no iba a responder. Un poco de la rabia que Changmin seguía conteniendo en el pecho se dirigió hacia el otro.

—¿Ni siquiera por Jaejoong-hyung? —preguntó, queriendo tocar una fibra sensible. Para nadie, dentro y fuera de SM, era un hecho desconocido lo cercanos que eran los chicos mayores de DBSK. «Que habían sido», se corrigió mentalmente.

Ante la mención de Jaejoong, Yunho apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada severa. No estaba siendo justo, pero Changmin sabía a donde quería llegar. Esa posición de líder intachable no era sana, si proseguía con su manía de guardarse todo por el grupo acabaría haciéndose daño.

—Nunca más vuelvas a tocar ese tema —pronunció Yunho, impasible.

Changmin asintió sin vitalidad. Tal vez estaba metiéndose en un terreno demasiado pantanoso. La relación entre sus hyungs era algo en lo que no había querido ahondar, manteniendo una distancia prudente (al menos la que le era permitida con la agenda cargada que llevaban) por su propio bienestar mental. No era que tuviera un problema con la homosexualidad o bisexualidad de ellos, pero el antagonismo de Jaejoong a Yunho, esas ganas constantes de desechar de manera pasivo-agresiva cualquier demanda del líder… Al final, JJ obedecía, pero siempre dejaba sembrada la duda y una incomodidad general.

Volvió a recordar a Jaejoong y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

 

* * *

 

_Octubre, 2015_

Con orgullo, Changmin podría decir que en sus semanas de mochilero no había bebido más que sorbos aislados de vino y cerveza. Y, ya sin tanto orgullo, que debía echarle la culpa de eso a Yunho.

Yunho era el culpable de todo, en realidad. Era él quien lo había convencido de vivir la experiencia completa de viajero, de hostales y tours, de disfrutar la arquitectura y los atractivos que cada país europeo ofrecía. Habían transcurrido doce años para que pudiera darse el gusto de unas vacaciones así de extensas y personales, y las terminaría como deseaba.

—Changminnie, no lo hagas. Si tomas tanto la resaca impedirá que sigas pasándola bien —le razonaría Yunho. Changmin prácticamente podía oírlo con nitidez en su subconsciente.

Meneó la cabeza. —Silencio, hyung —murmuró para sí mismo.

Mihawk caminaba a su lado cargando parte de las bolsas con latas de cerveza de vuelta al Bed&Breakfast en el que se hospedaban. Al escucharlo mascullar, lo miró con curiosidad, pero Changmin lo ignoró fácilmente. Jaewon se reunió con ellos en la entrada, incrédulo ante la cantidad de alcohol que habían comprado.

—Pero…

Changmin chasqueó la lengua y ahí quedó el comentario. Tanto Back Mihawk como Shim Jaewon estaban acostumbrados a su carácter, a sus formas, a su ímpetu. No por nada eran amigos cercanos y colaboraban de modo tan estrecho en SM.

Llegaron al corredor principal de la segunda planta del hostal y en decisión conjunta, fueron a la habitación de Changmin. El sitio era un contraste a los cuartos lujosos de otros tiempos, esta vez no había piso blanco y sillones negros, gusto personal de Yunho; tampoco tinto y copas de cristal en el mini bar. Desganado, admitió que cuando estaba lejos de Yunho, cierta clase y elegancia lo abandonaban para dejarlo hecho el sujeto tosco que casi siempre era.

Colocaron las cervezas en una mesa de centro baja y se acomodaron alrededor.

—Vamos a beber un poco porque no somos unos niños —dictaminó Changmin. Back sonrió, divertido, y Jaewon elevó las cejas.

—Extraño pedido.

—Humano, diría yo —refutó Changmin.

—Si quieres emborracharte, hazlo. Como tu hyung, yo te cuidaré —dijo Jaewon con una sonrisa suave mientras Back reía.

—No necesito una niñera —masculló Changmin, empinándose de un trago la mitad de una lata de cerveza—. En todo caso, ¿me niegas que tengo motivo para hacerlo?

La mirada que Mihawk y Jaewon intercambiaron fue de comprensión. Changmin resopló.

Si debía deletreárselo a alguien lo haría: «Kim Jaejoong», pronunció en su cabeza, sintiendo que el sabor de la bilis se mezclaba con el amargo de la cerveza. Tenía la confianza suficiente con sus amigos para habérselos mencionado, irritado hasta lo indecible por esa horrible coincidencia. Pero no _tanta_ confianza, como para contarles que sus nervios estaban destrozados y que si le ofrecieran el poder de sustituir Yunho durante esos días, lo aceptaría sin dubitaciones.

—Festival inútil —pronunció en tono sombrío.

Inició la segunda lata y comprendiendo que lo mejor era unirse a él e impedir que arrasara con todo, los otros también empezaron a beber.

A lo largo de los años, Jaejoong había dicho repetidamente que quería reencontrarse con ellos, y Changmin no había cabido en sí de la furia cuando se enteró que su deseo se cumpliría.

Quizá ante el resto ya debería haber enterrado el asunto. Su rabia y frustración no habían sido un secreto para los que los rodeaban, sin embargo, donde Yunho había exigido silencio sobre el tema a cada miembro del staff, a él le hubiera encantado quebrar un par de dientes. “Solo el tiempo dirá”, había sido la frase que Yunho tomó como mantra y no la quebrantó a pesar de ser el más atacado y vapuleado.

«El tiempo dirá», meditó y gruñó. Pues el tiempo decía que era hora de una reunión no planeada, no esperada, y que su alma quedara condenada al infierno si estaba de acuerdo.

El sonido de una lata vacía cayendo y otra siendo inmediatamente abierta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que te altera tanto? —cuestionó Jaewon. Los ojos de Changmin, vacíos y enfocados en la mesa, pasaron a ser adustos. No quería ahondar en sus celos o en la molestia, esa había sido la razón por la cual había querido tomar esa noche, así que no se molestó en contestar.

Su resistencia era buena y las latas se acabaron antes de embriagarse, a diferencia de sus amigos. Uno se había retirado cuando sintió que estaba por devolver toda la espuma y el otro había quedado dormido tendido en la alfombra. No podía beber con ellos como lo hacía con Kyuhyun y Minho.

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, la abrió de par en par, y tras varios intentos logró prender un cigarrillo.

Eran un buen complemento, ¿quién lo diría? Él no, al menos. Cuando pasaron de ser cinco a dos, Changmin se había preguntado muchas veces cómo cambiaría su dinámica. En el escenario, en los dormitorios que compartían en Japón, en la vida misma. Por ser el maknae, Yunho le había dejado salirse con las suyas tantas veces, sin embargo, su relación no había sido cercana hasta después de la separación. Es decir, habían vivido juntos por largos años, respirando el mismo aire, comiendo lo mismo y soportando las prácticas duras y las sasaengs que aumentaban según DBSK se hacía más popular. Pero no más.

Entonces había llegado el desastre…

No había visto derramar a Yunho ni una sola lágrima. Tampoco lo escuchó hablar mal de los otros tres, de sus familiares o ahogarse en su dolor y cometer actos violentos. No se lo diría a nadie, pero Yunho era mejor persona que todos ellos juntos. Y por esa misma razón era que su estómago estaba retorcido ante la idea de un reencuentro.

Apagó la colilla y antes de quedar dormido, vio que la figura de Back se tambaleaba hacia su propio dormitorio.

 

* * *

 

Changmin despertó fastidiado y se sintió todavía peor cuando en vez de levantarse y tratar de aliviar su malestar, lo que hizo fue realizar una búsqueda rápida en el Internet desde su teléfono. Como esperaba (y temía), los fansites habían sido actualizados con fotos y diferentes leyendas. Algunas eran ilusas y alimentaban la esperanza de una reunión del grupo después de la culminación del contrato de DBSK con SM; otras afirmaban que Yunho se hallaba cómodo y hasta alegre por el encuentro con Jaejoong.

—Min-ah, no hagas caso —le diría Yunho si estuviera a su lado, y Changmin rodaría los ojos con tanta intensidad que terminarían en el revés de su cabeza.

Un mohín contrajo sus facciones rememorando a Jaejoong en el discurso de MAMA al recibir el premio, cómo había tenido la cara dura de hablar de ellos cuando el mundo los estaba destrozando a diestra y siniestra. Sin evitarlo, también se recordó a sí mismo en las ocasiones que había bromeado diciendo que Hero era su “omma” y Yunho, el “appa”. Sus sentimientos se combinaron y los deseos de seguir revisando las fotos de fans y sus comentarios, quedaron en segundo plano.

Buscó un cigarrillo en la mesa de noche y arrastró una de las sillas a la ventana. Estiró las piernas para apoyar sus pies en el alféizar y suspiró. Dio una calada al tabaco y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, aplastó la colilla de su Marlboro y prendió la laptop.  De nuevo entró a la cuenta de Twitter no oficial que poseía con una foto sosa y una descripción un tanto peor. No hizo falta mucho para que su _timeline_ pasara de cero a incontables tweets y cuando los desplegó, sus ojos se abrieron en su máxima capacidad. Había más fotos de las que había mirado antes (y que esperaba, si no quería mentirse).

La imagen de Yunho parado frente a Jaejoong se repetía una y otra vez, y si bajaba las fotos, estas se hacían incluso peores… El señor Jung los observaba. “YunjaeIsBack2015”, era el _hashtag_ que dominaba la mayoría de los tweets y no fue complicado seguir colmándose la vista de gifs, vídeos y secuencias de un medio abrazo y Yunho jugando con la sobrina de Jaejoong.

A su parecer, la injuria incrementó al ver fotografías tomadas en el festival de letreros de fans que decían “Yunjae”. ¿Acaso esas niñas tenían un cerebro funcional? ¿No sabían el disgusto que ocasionaban? Jung Yang Hyun, el padre de Yunho, no estaba entre sus personas favoritas, pero solo saber lo muy respetado y querido que era por su hijo, bastaba para que le sentara mal. Ni qué hablar del nulo aprecio que este le tenía a Jaejoong.

Un aviso emergente en su pantalla le impidió seguir. Era Kyu llamándolo. Cortó de inmediato, pero su amigo, conociéndolo como pocos, volvió a insistir.

—¿Qué? —ladró al contestar.

—Dime que te estás muriendo —fue la forma de saludar del chico—. Necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios.

—Estoy planeando un homicidio, es distinto —contestó Changmin, siniestro.

—Déjame adivinar…

—El tuyo —interrumpió Changmin y colgó entre las risotadas de Kyu.

Con pensada lentitud, se irguió y gruñó cuando advirtió que no había tomado la previsión de comprar agua mineral. Lo del homicidio no sonaba _tan_ mal, lo admitía, sin embargo, era descabellado. Sin meditarlo estiró la mano para agarrar el teléfono y pedir servicio a la habitación. A mitad de camino recordó que estaba en un hostal donde no brindaban esa comodidad. Porque estaba en la maldita España luego de tres años y que esta vez no era con Yunho.

Soltó en voz baja una letanía de improperios en coreano, japonés e inglés, y volvió al coreano cuando falló en acordarse cómo blasfemar en chino. Los ojos le escocieron y cuando Mihawk ingresó sin anunciarse con una expresión de muerto-viviente, lo encontró en posición fetal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con ambas cejas alzadas.

—No me acuerdo insultos en chino —explicó Changmin, aparentemente inconsolable.

—¿Sigues ebrio, no?

—Sí. No… Sí.

Mihawk se sentó al borde de la cama y largó un ataque de risa que resultó chocante para Changmin.

—Eres un demonio —comentó con cierto alivio—. Llevo una media hora preguntándome si ya has visto las fotos y cómo reaccionarias.

La risa de Changmin cargada de amargura resonó por encima de la del otro. El dueño de la carcajada forzada se enderezó y aclaró la garganta.

—¿Fotos? ¿De qué fotos hablas? ¿No ves que mi chino es una mierda? —protestó un tanto descontrolado—. Llevo años aprendiendo idiomas y solo sé decir estupideces básicas. Ahora siento que todo se me atraviesa en la garganta.

Jaewon, quien había entrado justo para escuchar las risas, fue directo a la mesa baja, constatando que no había quedado ni una sola lata de cerveza.

—Las abundantes fotos Jaejoong y Yunho —aclaró Back, luego de un asentimiento corto hacia Jaewon—. Sabes que el festival es muy mediático.

—Mhm… —Changmin se levantó fingiendo seguir la conversación—. Déjame adivinar: Yunho y su ángel le dieron suficiente material a la prensa como para que yo me pegase un tiro en la frente.

—Hm, no te hagas el graciosillo —dijo Jaewon con una mueca dolorosa.

—Nunca lo soy, hyung —declaró Changmin, reuniendo lo apropiado para darse una ducha rápida.

Los otros dos callaron sin contradecirlo. El humor del cantante era seco y sarcástico. Todo el mundo en algún momento había llegado a preguntarse cómo así Yunho, que era cortés y amable, lidiaba con toda la acidez y seriedad de Changmin.

 

* * *

 

El desayuno ligero no ayudó demasiado a la resaca. Durante el trayecto a la playa (a donde iban a insistencia de Jaewon), descansó la cabeza contra la ventana y no pronunció sílaba alguna hasta que llegaron a su destino. Lo que quería era más cerveza y a Yunho. Tal vez tener una poción efectiva para curar la resaca y a Yunho. O poderes mágicos tales como rayos láser que salieran de sus ojos y poder evaporar a cierto ex-hyung suyo… y a Yunho. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan co-dependiente? Podía disimularlo bien, lo sabía. Cumplía sus proyectos personales con profesionalidad, actuaba y participaba en shows promocionando sus dramas en distintos lugares de Asia con aplomo. Cuando estaban lejos el uno del otro, no acosaba con ( _tantas_ ) preguntas a su mánager, llamaba y mensajeaba cuando podía y resistía la rutina con la misma habilidad de siempre.

—Nadie imaginaría que eres como un niño gigante —comentaba Yunho a menudo con una sonrisa floja, en su mayoría luego de haberle cumplido su último capricho.

—No lo sé, qué más da. Ahora hyung, ¿qué hemos hablado de sacarse los zapatos al entrar a la casa?

Conteniendo un suspiro, Changmin pisó la arena con irritación. Se estaba desviando de lo principal. Jaewon, el encargado oficial de mantener al mundo pendiente de sus actividades, los hizo reunir sus manos contra el cielo despejado. Mientras subía la foto a Instagram, Changmin volvió a patear la arena.

—Eres pésimo con resaca, déjame comentarte —dijo Jaewon, sonriendo al ver los mensajes que comenzaban a llenar su cuenta y la silenció para no tener que escuchar las notificaciones. Señaló el área privada con sombrillas cerca de la orilla y caminaron hacia el lugar.

El comentario era propicio, aunque se aplicaba tanto a Back como a él. Las gafas oscuras parecían ensañarse con él cuando lejos de cubrirle de los rayos del sol comenzaron a reflejar las imágenes de Yunho con un dejo de sonrisa y Jaejoong frente a él. Sintió que la bilis irritaba su garganta.

—Creo que deberíamos de pasar el día como cualquier joven de nuestra edad —dictaminó, parafraseando lo que había dicho el día anterior. Jaewon elevó ambas cejas, ya que la edad de los tres variaba, pero Changmin sacudió una mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

—Con mujeres —sugirió Mihawk a tiempo que le sonreía a un grupo de muchachas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

—Borrachos —contradijo Changmin. Sabía que si no se entretenía (y mejor si llegaba a noquearse a voluntad), acabaría analizando todo de forma fría, volviéndose loco o volviendo locos a sus acompañantes.

—Me gustaba la idea de las chicas —insistió Mihawk mientras Changmin volvía a levantar la mano, ahora como si le diera su bendición para ello—. Todavía sigo sufriendo por la cerveza.

—Yo solo necesito licor—arguyó, trayendo a su mente el rostro del padre de Yunho que había lucido incómodo.

—Tú solo necesitas hablar con Yunho-hyung —contradijo Mihawk y Changmin lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Estos son los últimos días de vacaciones y tenemos la agenda ajetreada —intervino Jaewon, también el encargado de la organización—. Así que nada de alcohol.

—¡Pero hyung! —Changmin calló y cuadró en su cabeza qué iba a hacer. No podía llamar a Yunho, no podía viajar a Seúl repentinamente. Lo que le quedaba era disfrutar del resto del viaje. «Sí, claro», pensó sardónico. Quizá si convencía a Mihawk tendría una oportunidad…

 

* * *

 

Llegaron a Madrid con resaca renovada. En concreto, Mihawk con dolor muscular por una noche loca con una española, y a Jaewon con el recuerdo vergonzoso de haber estado gritando a los cuatro vientos que extrañaba a Musik, su gata. Changmin había logrado su cometido, aunque ahora que estaba rodeado por la fanaticada de Atlético de Madrid y sus rugidos cada vez que algún jugador se acercaba a la portería, hubiera estado agradecido de poder desenroscarse el cerebro y lanzarlo lejos.

El furor del estadio al inicio le había hecho pensar momentáneamente en Junsu y su pasión por el fútbol, pero pronto lo había desechado. Con el pasar de los meses, y luego de los años, se le había hecho más sencillo dejar atrás a la idea de Dong Bang Shin Ki como un grupo inseparable de cinco. El dinero y la codicia habían demostrado que no eran inseparables. Más sencillo, sin embargo, dudaba que alguna vez dejara de ser como piedra en su garganta… Cerró esa línea de pensamientos de pronto. Necesitaba distraerse, aparentar que no tenía el rostro en un permanente rictus de molestia.

La vibración de su  móvil hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y se apresurara a ver el mensaje. Era Kyu y un «¿Ya viste? Apuesto que mi asesinato dejó de tener importancia».

Decidió ignorarlo. Kyu no era santo de la devoción de Yunho, cosa rara cuando su hyung era capaz de encontrarle una disculpa a casi todo. Todo excepto al menor de SuJu. A Changmin se le había hecho ameno fantasear que eran simples celos, pero ahora le daba algo de razón a Yunho al señalarle que su amigo, enterado de la relación, disfrutaba con el cotilleo.

Un gol fue anotado por Atlético y la gente a su alrededor estalló en vítores mientras Changmin no se inmutaba.

El resto del día se lo pasaron recorriendo iglesias y diversos lugares turísticos de la ciudad. Incapaz de fingir, se mantuvo huraño y ni bien llegó al hostal en el que descansarían antes de ir a cenar, se encerró pidiendo a los otros que no lo molestaran.

—Changminnie, no sobreactúes —diría Yunho.

«Demasiado tarde», pensó Changmin.

Barajó la idea de contestarle a Kyu, pero lo que hizo fue conectar una llamada con su mánager, el que le contestó a la segunda timbrada, preocupado por si sucedía algo grave.

—¿Vas a retrasar el viaje de regreso, adelantarlo? ¿Tuviste algún accidente?

—Jooyoung-hyung, cálmate sino tendrás un ataque al corazón. Pero sí pasó algo… —Changmin contempló cómo abordar el tema y, ¿a quién engañaba? A esas alturas su mánager no se asombraría de nada—. El festival —soltó con rapidez—. Lo quiero saber todo. _Todo_ —recalcó.

Hubo un silencio y luego un suspiro. —¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Estuviste con Yunho-hyung, ¿verdad? Los detalles. —Una pausa—. Por favor. —Otra pausa—. Hyung.

—Yunho fue hospitalizado —empezó Jooyoung—, pero no te preocupes, fue por la gastritis y ya está bien. Se encuentra muy ocupado estos días, como podrás imaginar, soportando el calor infernal cuando le correspondía estar en el escenario. Las fans han estado tomando fotos y vídeos continuamente sin ningún percance.

—Sí, sí —le urgió Changmin, haciendo una nota mental de darle un sermón a Yunho sobre sus pésimos hábitos alimenticios y descuido sobre su salud.

—Y lo que quieres oír, sobre Jaejoong y el encuentro con la familia Jung. Fue cordial, Yunho está muy tranquilo al respecto.

Eso no le extrañaba, es más, había sido fácil de adivinar considerando la naturaleza del líder. Un silencio incómodo abrió una brecha en el hilillo telefónico y otro suspiro se dejó oír. El mánager sabía exactamente qué necesitaba saber Changmin  y nunca le preguntaría.

—Si lo que deseas saber son los detalles, te los daré, lo sabes. ¿Pero quieres que sea por teléfono?

—Mánager-hyung…

—Sabes que Yunho no buscó nada y reaccionó con fascinante entereza a lo que se le vino encima. Jaejoong aprovechó los espacios comunes y sobre todo, utilizó las circunstancias propicias para no arriesgarse a un desplante. Había cámaras y gente, así que pasara lo que pasara él, saldría bien librado. Satanizar a Yunho es algo que incluso ahora los medios hacen con facilidad.

Changmin cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Sus puños dolían, quería aliviar aquel malestar contra la cara de Jae, era lo único que creía que podría garantizarle un poco de paz. Después de eso, la charla con Kim Jooyoung se enrumbó hacia sus compromisos agendados, y noticias relacionadas a su dorama y al lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum como solista. Toleró lo mejor que pudo los recordatorios de las actividades y prestó atención en la medida de lo posible.

 

* * *

 

Contrario a lo que hubiera deseado, lo primero que hizo al llegar a Seúl no fue ir a su departamento y aislarse en espera a que llegara el fin de semana. La visita o llamada a Yunho para acaparar su tiempo libre con desvergüenza debía esperar. Tampoco planeó con cuidado su transporte a cualquiera de las provincias de Gyeonggi en la que estuviera Jaejoong o acribilló a preguntas a su mánager que fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto… Está bien, lo último sí lo hizo. Changmin intentó despedirse de Jaewon y Mihawk con una venia, y el último se rió dándole un abrazo corto al que siguió un acto similar con Jaewon. Ya en el auto, su histerismo salió a flote.

—¡Voy a asesinar a Kyu! —exclamó en el ambiente cerrado y Jooyoung, a su lado, inhaló hondo. Changmin dejó caer los ojos y se acomodó en el respaldo de los asientos del auto—. Conozco gente muy mierda en mi vida —bufó con más calma.

—Lindas vacaciones, ¿eh? —respondió Jooyoung mientras revisaba su correo en la tablet.

El menor abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Lo eran… hasta que nadie fue capaz de alejar a Jaejoong de Yunho. Han pasado años sin que se volteen a ver y ahora, por arte de magia, el mundo se confabula, ¡y boom!, están juntos dándose un abrazo.

—Creo que has leído muchos reviews entusiastas de fans —declaró el mánager sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Changmin tragó en seco. Aquello sí que era un golpe directo al orgullo, de esos que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Acaso crees que era parte de un programa? —le siguió hablando—. No existe duda de que ROKA quería la publicidad de dos top idols en el festival. Pero SM no podía hacer algo al respecto. Las cosas se dieron y Jaejoong lo aprovechó, punto, ya lo dije.

—Necesito ver a Yunho —fue todo lo que expresó Changmin al cabo de un rato.

—Evidentemente —estuvo de acuerdo Jooyoung, dándole pequeños golpes en la pierna.

—Está decidido —dijo Changmin y se hundió en su asiento cruzando los brazos.

El mánager pensó que la charla estaba concluida, pero transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Changmin otra vez demandara su atención.

—Hyung, empecemos —dictaminó.

—¿Con qué? —cuestionó temiendo lo peor.

—Lo obvio.

Joonyoung se armó de paciencia, ya acostumbrado a cuando a Changmin se le daba por querer enterarse de cada uno de los pasos dados por Yunho cuando estaban separados. Aquello ocurría en contadas ocasiones, ya que el cantante siempre optaba por ser específico y guardar en su mayoría los caprichos y rabietas para Yunho. Pero cuando el infierno que era Shim “Max” Changmin se desataba, que los ángeles los protegieran.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

—Bien, quiero saber algunos detalles de la relación de Yunho con Jaejoong.

El mánager negó. —No puedes llamarlo así, se saludaron y ya. No es una relación de ningún tipo.

—No estoy hablando del festival, Joon-hyung —señaló Changmin, y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro—. Hablo de su relación de años atrás.

—¿De qué relación hablas? —inquirió Joonyoung desviando la mirada.

Vivían en un país donde las homosexualidad era condenada abiertamente, muy bien lo sabía Changmin. Sin embargo, también sabía que las habladurías que corrían con amplitud dentro de los círculos virtuales (y no virtuales) eran ciertos. Lo de Jaejoong y Yunho había sido una de las relaciones más confirmadas y no oficiales de todas de las de SM Entertainment y no encontraba razón para que el mánager se pusiera así. A menos que supiera algo que él no.

—Hyung —pidió, empleando un tono suave que jamás usaba.

—No veo el caso, no entiendo qué pueda saber yo que tú no. Eres el que vivía con ellos.

—Exacto, hyung. La visión de alguien externo me servirá. ¿Cómo crees que fue su relación?, mánager-hyung.

El uso tan seguido de “hyung” era una táctica más de Changmin para obtener lo que quería. Un formalismo que resaltaba el _deber_ que tenía el mánager para con él.

—Oh, vaya que eres maligno —comentaría Yunho si lo escuchara, sus cejas fruncidas con levedad, moviendo la cabeza y en el fondo divertido.

Changmin asintió con ligereza y trató de ubicarse dónde estaban, calculando cuánto más les tomaría llegar a su departamento.

—Changmin…

—Hyung.

Un suspiro. —Eran muy cercanos, eso era evidente para el mundo entero, ¿verdad?, como los mayores debían ser los más responsables y Yunho recurría a Jaejoong para buscar apoyo. En resumen, armonizaban bien dentro de las pantallas así como fuera de ellas. No sé por qué quieres que te diga esto.

—¿Ahora cómo los vistes? —interrogó Changmin sin darle pausa al mánager—. Hyung —añadió.

—Como te lo he repetido, Yunho se mantuvo cortés en cada una de las ocasiones en las que Jaejoong lo buscó. Ellos… ellos hablaron mucho y no me preguntes de qué porque no lo sé. —La mirada de Changmin indicaba que sabía que había más y Joonyoung, a manera de protección, volvió a concentrarse en su tablet—. También intercambiaron números telefónicos.

La boca de Changmin se cerró de forma hostil, sellando su boca para no volver a preguntar más. Cuando el auto se detuvo en la planta baja del  apartamento de Changmin no fue necesario que el mánager pronunciara sílaba; el cantante bajó de inmediato y subieron a su piso. Joonyoung acomodó el equipaje en la sala y verificó que hubiera una botella de vino tinto frío tal como Changmin siempre pedía para cada ocasión que regresaba de algún viaje largo.

—Mañana vengo.

—Gracias por todo —cortó Changmin con sequedad.

El mánager asintió, abandonando el sitio. Sabía que aquel “hyung” insistente no duraría mucho.

Changmin llamó a su familia, habló con su padre informándole de su llegada y cuándo iría a visitarlos, y después se dejó caer en su cama, una bastante inmensa para su gusto. Yunho ocupaba buena parte de esta  y tenía la manía estúpida de dormir atravesado. Se frotó las sienes, agotado y molesto. Odiaba tener tanto espacio para sí solo. Lo detestaba. Golpeó con el dorso del puño la almohada del lado que no ocupaba hasta que la tomó, lanzándola contra el espejo de enfrente. El espejo no estaba enchapado ni pertenecería a ningún mueble, por lo que perdió balance por su “ataque” y se hizo añicos.

—Es una lástima—bufó sin negar el alivio que le había producido el acto.

Asimilar la idea de una separación de más de dos años completos había sido difícil, tanto así que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder estar afrontándolo. La división de tres y cinco había hecho que Yunho y él se unieran como nunca lo habían pensado y que eso con el tiempo mutara a un nexo más complejo, fuera de consolación mutua y la necesidad. Si bien era cierto que un _comeback_ de DBSK después de que ambos cumplieran sus servicios militares era uno de los motivos por los que iniciaría el reclutamiento antes de lo exigido, no lo era todo.

Estar separado cuatro años en total de Yunho era totalmente impensable.

Changmin se sirvió vino, y buscó su calma y madurez dentro de él, pero al segundo vaso repleto aceptó que era en vano.

Junsu, Yoochun y Jaejoong les habían ocasionado mucho daño. Los últimos meses antes de la separación, la relación entre sus dos hyungs se había ido deteriorando visiblemente, donde antes había buen humor y bromas, se instalaron silencios incómodos y tensión. Su gira por Japón había sido exitosa y, sin embargo, seguían sin ver los productos en forma metálica. Nadie estaba feliz por ello, pero en donde los otros tres decidieron invertir en una empresa de cosméticos (por consejos de sus parientes, como lo supo luego), Yunho y él decidieron no involucrarse. El punto de quiebre fue la demanda, pero no así el punto más bajo. Los calificaron de traidores y las mentiras volaron como pólvora sin que ninguno de los otros tres desmintiera los peores agravios. Todo lo contrario, se presentaron como las víctimas de sus propios compañeros de banda y de un contrato que calificaron como esclavista.

Los meses de post-ruptura habían sido los peores de su vida entera. Yunho había pasado una temporada siendo recibido en el aeropuerto por fans que llevaban carteles que le deseaban la muerte, recordó con rencor.

Changmin caminó hacia donde reposaba su equipaje de mano, de ahí sacó su laptop y la encendió. Fue por la botella de vino y dejó la copa a un lado. ¿A quién engañaba? Servirse cada medio segundo era menos elegante que beber directo de la botella. Ingresó a su cuenta de Twitter, sabía que buscar y lo hizo. De nuevo miles de tweets aparecieron, con las fotos que se repetían una y otra vez. Se las sabía de memoria, las había analizado lo suficiente como para no reaccionar ante ellas.

Un tweet que prometía información reveladora le llamó la atención. Abrió el enlace, un vídeo con mejor sonido del que hubiera querido apareció, y lo puso a pantalla completa. Tragó saliva y observó la secuencia un par de veces sin pestañear. «Yunho-yah», decía Jaejoong. Lo volvió a poner. Cuando aceptó que era suficiente, lo que hizo fue cerrar de golpe la laptop, agarrar la copa vacía y estamparla contra la pared.

No convertiría su departamento en zona de guerra, pensó de nueva cuenta, tratando de tranquilizarse.

“Yunho-yah”, volvió a escuchar y la ira se le juntó en las entrañas. Fue a buscar otra botella, pero no llegó a su destino. Changmin se quedó en el corredor, paralizado, el mismo donde había ocurrido el primer beso que compartieron Yunho y él después de un viaje a Tokio. Para aquel entonces Yunho se había mudado alegando, para su shock, que era hora de que cada uno tuviera su propio espacio. Solo una treta boba de Changmin diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado para llegar a su cama sirvió para que Yunho lo acompañara hasta la puerta.

—Me quedaré a mitad de camino como un alma sin vida, hyung —había dicho, mitad en broma, mitad en serio—. Dormiré con la ropa del viaje y sin cubrir. Me resfriaré y mi voz se arruinará para siempre.

—Pero Changminnie… Ah, como quieras. Si quieres que te arrope lo haré, si quieres que duerma contigo también. Como sea.

—¡Hyung! —expresó en falso tono de mortificación.

El beso había sido por iniciativa de Changmin, y a pesar de que Yunho se apartó negando con la cabeza de manera rotunda, para el segundo beso no hizo nada y para el tercero abrió la boca y exploró la suya con deseo y curiosidad.

Celoso, ebrio en tiempo récord, y preocupado, así se hallaba. El pasadizo estaba oscuro y con los ojos acuosos, Changmin lanzó un puñetazo contra el muro. Sintiendo cierta satisfacción perniciosa por el dolor que se irradió en su mano, volvió a lanzar a otro.

Los besos de Yunho, a través de los años, se volvieron parte de sus placeres diarios. Creía poder vivir sin ellos, pero cuando el mayor partió al ejército se deprimió hasta llorar. Recordó el montaje de imágenes de la despedida de sus amigos y cómo lo sacó de ahí con el exclusivo propósito de perderse en sus brazos. Sabía que la separación sería difícil, pero jamás había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de Jaejoong en la fórmula.

Caminó hacia la habitación, el “Yunho-yah” volvió a resonar en su mente y un nuevo puñetazo fue asestado, esta vez en la madera del clóset, quebrándola. La piel de sus nudillos se reventó, brindándole una satisfacción masoquista, y nuevamente lanzó un golpe. Quería la cara de Jaejoong al otro lado de sus nudillos. Quería recordarle que años atrás había renunciado a muchas cosas más que a la banda, y que los privilegios de evitar honoríficos con Yunho o añadirle los de cariño, solo le correspondían a él.

Como la madera no iba a soportar más golpes, fue a la cocina y ahora sí regresó con una nueva botella (la cual le costó abrir, incapaz de conservar el pulso). Tomó un buen trago y estudió su desastre. No, no era suficiente. Tomó un libro olvidado de Yunho puesto en el velador (meses después todavía intacto en ese lugar), lo pisoteó, y decidió volver a un muro. Recomenzó sus golpes y continuó aun cuando los músculos de los brazos le empezaron a arder por esfuerzo.

Lo único que lo detuvo fue la sensación déja vù.

Así había reaccionado años atrás con la desintegración de la banda con cinco miembros. Había batido sus nudillos contra una superficie dura en desfogue, pero la diferencia era que ahora Yunho no estaba para detenerle en su autodestrucción. Nadie lo forzaría a detenerse y luego limpiarle la sangre. No estaba su hyung para desinfectarle las heridas los siguientes días hasta que la piel se cerrara, tampoco el que, incluso años después, besara las cicatrices que se habían formado, pequeñas, insignificantes, que representaban una catarsis caótica y masoquista.

Sus ojos se volvieron a nublar, hubiese querido que fuera por el alcohol, pero los límites de Changmin estaban lejos de ser sobrepasados. Se encontraba ebrio, sí, pero no acabado. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y se tendió boca arriba. Observó el techo y recordó lo diferente que se miraba sin Yunho bloqueándole la vista parcialmente mientras le besaba de forma juguetona, posándose sobre su cuerpo.

Pasó un buen rato sin moverse, haciendo caso omiso a la humedad en sus mejillas, hasta que con un suspiro se puso a estudiar sus nudillos heridos. Calculaba que para cuando fuera a visitar a sus padres ya pasarían desapercibidos, no así en su visita a Yunho y mejor no pensaba en las semanas ajetreadas que le esperaban… Rezongando, fue al baño a asearse, ignorando cómo las sienes le punzaban y su corazón seguía hecho un puño.

Parte de él sabía que sus reacciones habían sido demasiado viscerales, pero pudo evocar el rostro de Yunho desencajado cuando por primera vez se quebró ante él. Había soportado demasiado, los medios, los fans y la misma SM se ensañaban con el  líder. Día tras día, durante los primeros meses de la separación, Yunho iba y venía a reuniones, contestaba preguntas y guardaba sus sentimientos del mundo. Así que cuando se sentó en la sala a media luz, dejando que sus palmas sostuvieran su frente, y sollozó sin ninguna maldita lágrima, Changmin confirmó que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Estaba respaldando no solo su sueño sino a la persona adecuada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso: ROKA = Republic of Korea Army. No sé si hay otras cosas que se tienen que explicar, pero si lo creen así, pasen la voz~


	2. Chapter 2

Joonyoung no dejaba de dirigirle miradas preocupadas. En la sesión de fotos para medios japoneses habían tenido que inventar una excusa (que nadie creyó), y pedirle al fotógrafo que buscara ángulos donde no se mostraran las heridas de Changmin, así como poses con el mismo objetivo. Al final se había llegado a la conclusión de que el Photoshop tendría que intervenir más de lo acostumbrado.

—La base militar es un sitio público —empezó a decir Joonyoung, incómodo en su asiento.

—Oh, hyung —interrumpió Changmin, sacudiendo una mano en el aire—. He visitado a Yunho antes y contrario a lo que pienses… —hizo una pausa—, o yo pueda demostrar a veces, no tengo cinco años. No estaré en plan de novia celosa o amigo traicionado.

El mánager asintió antes de volver los ojos a su tablet, todavía tratando de adelantar trabajo. El viaje había tenido que ser discreto y si bien sabía que su presencia no fue solicitada de manera expresa, se sentía más tranquilo cerca del epicentro de los hechos.

Changmin le echó una ojeada distraía a sus vendas y frunció el ceño, imaginando lo que se aproximaba.

—Minnie, no. Te sales de mi cuidado unas semanas y vuelves lastimado —casi podía escucharlo.

Bufó y Joonyoung volteó a verlo, retomando su actividad cuando fue evidente que no diría nada.

Después de su explosión de ira, con pesadez y la mirada nublada, Changmin había tomado abundante agua y ordenado dos pizzas. No consiguió comer más de cuatro tajadas, pero con el estómago asentado y notablemente menos ebrio, se puso a limpiar los pedazos rotos del espejo. El siguiente día aprovechó la mañana libre, hizo ejercicios y condujo hasta que fue hora de volver a la realidad.

No podía jactarse de estar en paz con el mundo, pero era indudable que la catarsis le había servido mucho. Lo cual volvía lastimoso que, a medida que se acercaban a la base, la firmeza de esa creencia estuviera desvaneciéndose: una cosa era sentir añoranza por Yunho y otra distinta era estar molesto con él. Ambos sentimientos convergían en su pecho, provocándole náuseas por el abundante almuerzo que había disfrutado en un local cercano al aeropuerto. 

Buscando distraerse, giró hacia su manager y arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué te pasa, mánager-hyung?— preguntó, viéndolo un tanto sudoroso.

—Yunho me va a matar —dictaminó Joonyoung, despegando la vista de la pantalla de su tablet.

—No soy un crío.

El mánager pensaba lo mismo, pero trazar una muralla inquebrantable de seguridad para Changmin (contra todo y todos), era algo en lo que el líder había invertido tiempo, sobre todo las semanas previas a su reclutamiento. Podía denominarse como recelo y excesivo cuidado que ni siquiera quisiese permitir que lo extrañara más de lo necesario. Había pagado regalos por adelantado en la tienda favorita gourmet de Changmin para que le llegara chocolates un mes, vino el siguiente, selección de cervezas alemanas, y así… Los veintiún meses de Yunho fuera estaban cubiertos.

—Además —añadió Changmin, bajando la voz—, esto fue y es mi responsabilidad. A quien va querer matar es a mí. —Joonyoung estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando continuó—: Pero quizá primero yo lo mate a él.

El color desapareció de la cara del mánager y Changmin volvió a agitar la mano en el aire. —No me hagas caso.

Joonyoung sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y la nuca. Sabía que cada minuto que aguardara a que Changmin culminara la visita sería largo, muy largo.

—Aquí estamos —anunció el conductor, deteniéndose frente a grandes rejas negras.

Changmin estaba por abrir la puerta para salir del auto alquilado cuando se dirigió repentinamente hacia su mánager.

—¿No quieres saludarlo tú también, hyung? —preguntó.

Joonyoung parpadeó, asintiendo y cuestionándose la razón oculta detrás de la proposición; estaba en conocimiento de Changmin que había visto a Yunho varias veces esa semana debido al festival.

Yunho los recibió en el comedor de la base con una sonrisa que se apagó apenas se fijó en que Changmin traía las manos vendadas.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada —contestó Changmin escueto, tomando asiento. Joonyoung miró de uno al otro y se maldijo por haber caído en la invitación. Su presencia evitaba provisionalmente preguntas y respuestas incómodas, era como ganar tiempo de forma inútil.

Con premeditada parsimonia, Yunho también se sentó. Sabía de antemano que la reunión no sería fácil, conocía a Changmin lo suficiente. Lo que no había esperado eran heridas físicas… Inhaló y botó el aire de sus pulmones, recordándose que lo cierto era que jamás podría dejar de sorprenderse del otro.

Rememoró un día largo en el que habían visitado dos televisoras y asistido a un _meet &greet _en Japón. Las horas muertas en los camerinos eran un ingrediente más que sazonaban las presiones de la rutina. Changmin, cansado (ya para finalizar el cronograma), soltaba de vez en cuando una respuesta cortante, un gesto irónico, y sin contar que cuando le apetecía podía sumergirse en un silencio hostil.

Cuando regresaron al departamento que compartían, Yunho fue directo a darse una ducha tratando de darle espacio a Changmin. Al salir esperaba encontrarlo recostado viendo TV o leyendo un manga, pero lo que sintió fue un agradable olor llamándolo. Aún con una toalla en los hombros y otra en las caderas, fue a la cocina donde estaba Changmin cocinando mientras tarareaba.

—¿Minnie?

—Hoy has trabajado duro, hyung, así que comeremos costillas a la barbacoa —fue lo que escuchó, haciéndole reír por el cambio drástico.

Regresando al presente, Yunho volvió a contemplar las vendas de Changmin. Esa conversación se daría antes o después, lo que le sorprendía era que fuera “después”. No recibió ni una sola llamada o mensaje cuando lo que había esperado era que Changmin tratara de comunicarse con él por cualquier medio. Había llegado a pensar que tal vez aparecería el último día del Festival.

—Espero que te hayas esforzado al máximo —dijo Changmin con aparente neutralidad.

—Lo hice —contestó Yunho—, y yo espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones.

—Así fue.

Joonyoung volvió a pasar la mirada del uno al otro y como salvado por la campana, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Muchachos, tengo que atender mis asuntos. Estaré afuera, Changmin.

Hubo sendas despedidas y Joonyoung los dejó a paso apresurado.Ambos vieron salir al mánager e intercambiaron un gesto cómplice.

—Apuesto a que tenía planeado que alguien lo llamara —afirmó Yunho, esperando que su comentario alivianara la tensión, pero no sucedió.

Inspeccionó el comedor y se convenció de que estaban completamente solos. Tomó las manos del menor, quien no opuso resistencia. Buena señal, pero fue incapaz de no arrugar el entrecejo cuando sacó las vendas y vio lo lastimados que estaban los nudillos de Changmin.

—No puedes molestarte —dijo Changmin, desapasionado.

—Claro que puedo —contradijo Yunho, acariciando con la yema de los pulgares la piel cerrada y rosácea de las heridas—. Minnie, he esperado tanto para verte.

Entre la muestra de cariño y el tono suave, Changmin sintió que su molestia empezaba a diluirse. De los dos, Yunho siempre había sido el más inclinado al contacto físico, a estar tocándole un hombro o la pierna, a darle golpes sin vigor mientras se reía.

Y no podía negarlo, él también había esperado ese reencuentro con ansias, un reencuentro con las facciones atractivas de Yunho y sus sonrisas. En especial había extrañado mucho escuchar su voz, la que le había consolado tantas veces, la que podía señalar cómo sonaba en toda la gama de experiencias humanas, desde las felices a las más desdichadas.

—¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo? —cuestionó Yunho, interrumpiendo las mimos porque alguien se aproximaba.

Changmin no lo enfrentó, ocupado en envolverse las manos. Bastaba recordar el “Yunho-yah” maligno para que el estómago se le contrajera nuevamente. Sin contar las fotos, los vídeos y lo que le había relatado su mánager sobre la larga charla y el intercambio de números. Su reacción no había sido a la altura, lo sabía, sin embargo, el trasfondo de la relación entre Jaejoong y Yunho era demasiado.

—Changminnie, dime.

—¿Encima insistes, Yunho? —La falta de “hyung” fue marcada y rotunda.

Yunho tomó aire otra vez. —Entiende, estaba…

Changmin levantó la mano en señal de que parara, y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Estabas siendo el de siempre y eso, eso me jode. La amabilidad no es para todos, Yunho. Intercambiaron saludos y charla, abrazos, y demás. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que provocó que me estallara cada una de las neuronas? “Yunho-yah” —se respondió a su pregunta.

Un comandante del ejército pasó frente a ellos, ante lo cual Yunho se levantó e hizo un saludo militar. Changmin inclinó la cabeza en saludo y esperaron a que el uniformado desapareciera para retomar la conversación.

—No me quites los honoríficos, Changmin. Aquí no. —A pesar de que era un reproche, la modulación tenía un matiz cariñoso que logró que el mencionado asintiera, avergonzado.

—Hyung, ¿qué es lo que va a cambiar? El servicio dura dos años, no es para siempre. Que… que… —Changmin se detuvo, como si agarrara valor—. Que hayas retomado la amistad con Jaejoong, ¿en qué cambia las cosas? Entre tú y yo —especificó—, porque sabes que una reunión entre los cinco es imposible.

—Min-ah, nada cambiará —le aseguró Yunho.

Changmin sintió que la bilis se le juntaba en el revés de la garganta. Yunho no se había molestado en negar su afirmación sobre la reanudación de la amistad entre ellos.

Un poco tarde, a su opinión, Yunho siguió hablando: —Y tampoco lo tomes como si de forma mágica se hubieran solucionado las diferencias entre Jaejoong y yo. Tú estuviste ahí, sabes todo.

 _Precisamente_ porque sabía todo era que Changmin no podía comprender.

—No comprendo —dijo sin rodeos.

Yunho exhaló, resignado.

—¿Alguna vez te he fallado? —inquirió con agudeza, y Changmin negó—. Sé que no te pones en mi lugar y te sonará estúpido, pero al inicio no sabía qué hacer. Tuve temor del escándalo que habría si no reaccionaba bien. Habían cámaras que registraban uno a uno mis pasos y no quise exponerme.

Changmin hizo un mohín, aquello sonaba tan simplón. —¿Nada más?

—Sí, por supuesto, _nada más_. Podría haber dejado que hablara solo y de nuevo yo sería el antagonista del show. Esta vez no quise interpretar ese papel. Hubiera herido a Jaejoong si le hacía un desplante, pero él salía ganando: un acto de descortesía se iba a traducir a notas amarillistas en mi contra. Repito, no quería ni quiero circos, circos que también pueden afectarte. Me porté amable e intenté que solo fuera un saludo entre dos ex integrantes de una banda.

Puesto así sonaba hasta comprensible… De algún modo. Changmin contrajo la cara en un renovado mohín.

—Hyung, intercambiaron números y le pediste que te mandara un texto.

—¿Es mucho pedir un poco de indulgencia? —dijo Yunho, ya sin excusarse—. Sabes que Jae habla hasta por los codos y estuvo obstinado en recordar anécdotas de cuándo iniciábamos.

—Y te ablandó.

—Changmin, esto no cambia nada —insistió—. Lo que tuvimos él y yo acabó en definitiva. Intercambiar dos o tres mensajes no significa nada.

«Díselo a las fans locas», pensó Changmin con aspereza, pero sin atreverse a verbalizarlo.

—Tampoco un abrazo —prosiguió Yunho—, o que saludara a sus padres con educación. Tú y yo estamos juntos, DBSK pasará la historia con solo dos miembros, le cueste a quien le cueste. Un intercambio cordial con Jae, que renovemos comunicación, lo que sea, no cambia nada —repitió—. Sería igual si en vez de Jae hubiera hablado con Junsu o Yoochun.

—Demuéstramelo.

Yunho pestañeó, y cuando la intención de la frase alcanzó su cerebro, negó con solemnidad.

—No seas tan imprudente, estamos en una base militar. Si alguien nos viera, no solo sería el final de nuestras carreras sino de nuestra vida. Jamás podría vivir con ese deshonor.

Changmin suavizó sus expresiones y dijo que lo sentía en una voz que logró su cometido de mitigar el enfado de Yunho.

—Mis días libres se aproximan —añadió Yunho. No se sentía manipulado por la entonación que Changmin empleaba en contadas ocasiones. Ceder a sus demandas se había convertido en algo natural.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que viajar a Los Angeles —dijo sombrío.

—Uhm…

Estuvieron hablando de fechas hasta que coincidieron en una adecuada. A pesar de no poder darse el lujo de un día completo dedicado el uno al otro, Yunho sonrió internamente. Lo de ellos era más que sexo; era cariño, una plática interesante y jugar a lo que juegan los enamorados: componer el mundo con sus propios dedos. Se relamió el labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial.

—Me hubiera gustado encontrarnos en casa, pero es imposible.

—Sí… —murmuró Changmin, recordando el espejo roto y que aún no había mandado a componer el clóset.

—Hay un hotel discreto del que me habló Hojoon —dijo Yunho, animado—. Joonyoung puede arreglar para que parezca que tienes un día lleno de trabajo recibiendo consejos de un sunbae antes de tu lanzamiento en solitario.

Changmin asintió con una docilidad que solo Yunho podía sonsacarle.

Ninguno de los dos se engañaba, el agua no había sido apaciguada en su totalidad, pero la promesa de un momento a solas era importante. A lo largo de los años, Changmin había aprendido a aceptar las diferencias entre Yunho y él, sin embargo, empezaba a sospechar que nunca terminarían de estar completamente de acuerdo en cómo tratar el tema de Jaejoong y compañía.

—Me enteré que fuiste hospitalizado por la gastritis —recalcó cuando quedaron de acuerdo sobre su “cita”—. ¿Estás mejor, hyung?

Yunho contestó que, al igual que sus dolores de espalda, la gastritis estaba bajo control. Presentía que se aproximaba una recriminación típica de Changmin sobre no preocuparse por sí mismo, lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser incluso con sus hábitos alimenticios, y lo escuchó con nostalgia. Antes de lo que ninguno esperaba, el mánager regresó anunciando que debían retirarse.

—Min-ah, cuídate —dijo Yunho mirando significativamente sus manos.

—Lo haré —contestó Changmin con una sonrisa.

Hubo reverencias, buenos deseos y recomendaciones tan formales a continuación que Joonyoung sospechó resignado que, cuando se lo pidieran, tendría que organizar algo complicado, íntimo y confidencial para esos dos.

 

* * *

 

—¡Sonrían, par de aburridos! —exhortó Kyuhyun a Changmin y Minho.

El único que cambió de gesto fue Minho. Changmin vio la foto por sobre el hombro de Kyu cuando este la estaba subiendo a su cuenta de Twitter, y rodó los ojos.

—Tú eres el que peor sale —observó con acritud—, tienes cara de muerto.

—Esta es la cara con la que nací, gracias. Ahora, por compasión, ¿alguien podría destapar una botella de soju? —pidió Kyu antes de tirar el té de la taza e ir hacia la nevera a buscar unas pizzetas.

—También por compasión, ¿alguien podría cambiar la música? —preguntó Minho harto de estar escuchando tantas veces en repetición el álbum de Kyuhyun, “A Million Pieces”.

—Claro que no —respondió Kyu, calentando la comida. Dirigiéndose a Changmin, agregó—: Ya Minnie, es en serio, quita esa expresión.

Changmin quedó callado, dedicado a servir el licor en tres vasos, los cuales tomó en seguidilla antes de volver a servir y pasarles los correspondientes a sus amigos.

—Sí que tenemos sed, ¿no? —comentó Kyu.

De nuevo, Changmin no contestó. No tenía ganas de hablar de los motivos de su “dulce expresión”, como antes había ironizado Minho. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no quería permanecer en su departamento a solas, pues sus escasas horas libres se transformaban en tortura, y ni hacer ejercicio, beber o comer en cantidades excesivas servía.

En sus planes no estaba volver a caer tan bajo como para golpear paredes, tenía compromisos que cumplir y necesitaba estar entero, tanto mental como físicamente (sin quitar que el incordio y burla de sus mejores amigos por sus nudillos lastimados era enloquecedor), pero le era imposible volver a los días previos al “Yunho-yah”.

—Tú confías en Yunho-hyung, ¿verdad? —preguntó Minho comenzando a comer. En vez de responder, Changmin le señaló que tenía una mancha de grasa en la barbilla y su amigo se limpió con una servilleta.

—Yo opino… —intentó decir Kyu después de tomar de sopetón el contenido de su vaso.

—Si confías en Yunho-hyung no hay razón para que te ponga así —razonó Minho sin dejar de comer.

—Primero traga antes de hablar —apuntó Changmin con disgusto aparente. No desconfiaba de Yunho. ¿De Jaejoong? Esa era historia diferente.

—Yo opino… —intentó Kyu de nuevo, pero Changmin alzó una mano, como pidiendo permiso para una diatriba.

—Yunho estuvo deprimido cuando lo acusaron de fingirse enfermo para no enlistarse. Yunho estuvo deprimido cuando lo recibían con carteles que lo señalaban como un traidor. Odio que Yunho esté deprimido. ¿Y quién tiene culpa del estigma que carga Yunho?

—¿Ya estás ebrio? —preguntó Minho curioso porque Changmin solo era tan vocal con sus sentimientos si tenía alcohol encima.

—Yo opino… —Kyu se calló aunque nadie lo interrumpió—. ¿Nadie va a preguntarme qué opino? —Una pausa—. Opino que debes vengarte de Kim Jaejoong.

—¿Vengarme? Ehmmmm, no suena mal.

Minho miró incrédulo a los otros dos. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad era marcada, había ocasiones en las que sus amigos actuaban como si fueran de preescolar.

—No, no. Nada de vengarse —dijo Minho antes de tomar su vaso de soju, dándole un sorbo. Changmin  lo miró elevando una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?— se aventuró a preguntar.

—No te voy a explicar lo obvio. Y tú, deja de darle ideas —sentenció en dirección a Kyu, quien sonrió y encogió los hombros con un dejo de indiferencia.

—Me dicen _evil maknae_ por un motivo.

—¿De verdad te escuchas? ¿De qué se va a vengar…?

Changmin exhaló y se hundió en la silla, cruzando las piernas.

—Tal niño con pataleta porque no obtuvo lo que quiso —pudo oír a Yunho decirle a través de la distancia.

En parte odiaba eso, que para Yunho no dejara de ser por completo un niño aun cuando estaba por cumplir los veintiocho años. A su entender, poseía varias características, ninguna con matices infantiles…

—Minnie, no te mientas —nuevamente la voz de Yunho—: Juegas con tus gundams.

—Sabes que amo mis gundams… —murmuró con la mirada clavada en la botella de soju—. ¿Quizás sí sea un poco infantil?

Minho lo escuchó y dejó de intentar que Kyu comiera una pizzeta.

—¿Hablando con Yunho? —hizo una conjetura—. Es un  nuevo nivel de locura. ¡Hay que matar a Jaejoong!

Kyu, recuperado del ataque de Minho, había comenzado a tomar soju. Al escuchar el dictamen final de su amigo de SHINee, largó una risa que provocó que un hilo de líquido saliera de su nariz. Ante esto, fueron los otros dos quienes soltaron las risotadas.

 

* * *

 

El “Yunho-yah” tenía la culpa de todo, así se justificaría pobremente Changmin si alguien preguntaba. A consecuencia de una pesadilla (en la que soñó que Yunho le anunciaba que empezarían a vivir con Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu bajo un mismo techo _de nuevo_ ), la idea malévola de Kyuhyun y sus propios sentimientos sin digerir, Changmin le pidió a Joonyoung una visita a la villa en la que estaba la división de Jaejoong.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó el mánager, empezando a negarse de forma rotunda—. Creo que he perdido el oído. A ver, ¿qué dijiste?

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, no es tan difícil. Quiero ver a Jae —metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros—, nada más.

—Tan simple como eso, ¿cierto? —El cantante asintió—. No, lo siento, no tiene punto. SM me despedirá si ocurre un altercado, Yunho me asesinará y tú… tú no pagas bien los favores, jovencito.

Changmin suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que echar a andar argumentos congruentes. Ignoró que su teléfono vibrara anunciando un mensaje de Mihawk, con quien había estado hablando vía texto toda la tarde, e inició su discurso:

—Nadie se tiene que enterar, no veo por qué tendrían que hacerlo. Sabes, se me hace injusto que me mantengan encapsulado, mánager-hyung… Soy el maknae, pero también soy un sujeto bastante crecidito como para querer sus propias etapas de cierre.

El mánager inspiró y espiró, inflando las mejillas como acto reflejo.

—Piensan que soy idiota o no sé —persistió Changmin—. Cuando todo recién pasó, dejaron que Yunho se expusiera de más, me pidieron que fuera más reservado por la falta de confianza en mis respuestas, y lo hice. Ambos entablamos cero comunicación con nuestros queridos ex amigos. Ahora Yunho-hyung puede cerrar su etapa con Jaejoong, sé que no sería capaz de reivindicar la amistad, pero al menos… Yo… —Calló, conteniendo la sonrisa que quería posarse en sus labios al ver cómo el manager abandonaba su postura adversa—. Solo quiero darle un cierre, dejar atrás el resentimiento y el rencor.

—Sé que me arrepentiré —masculló Joonyoung, sellando la victoria de Changmin.

 

* * *

 

Hallar el momento y el horario adecuado para la visita fue complicado. Tenía que ser un fin de semana y Changmin debía estar libre al menos un día entero de promociones, sesiones de fotos y, sobre todo, tiempo con su familia. Eran semanas cargadas, sin embargo, una tarde se encontró en el auto con Joonyoung a su lado que lucía como si quisiera retractarse de cada una de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

—Respira, mánager-hyung —trató de calmarlo Changmin, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué iba a suceder.

La idea de venganza instalada en su cerebro por Kyu seguía vigente, pero debía evaluar la situación paso a paso. No era ningún imbécil y contaba con pleno conocimiento de que un escándalo no haría más que perjudicarlo incluso si no pasaba a la prensa.

Joonyoung siguió mirándolo con cara de “no debí hacer esto”, y Changmin asintió antes de bajarse del coche. Por supuesto, Jaejoong había sido puesto en sobreaviso y lo recibió con una sonrisa que presagiaba dificultades de todo tipo.

Contrario a que esperaba, sus ojos se iluminaron y devolvió la sonrisa y la leve inclinación de cabeza con soltura. Cuando Jaejoong le hizo un ademán para que se sentara frente a él, Changmin lo hizo no sin antes dejar salir un suspiro que aliviara la opresión en su pecho. Esta era la primera vez que se veían frente a frente después de la demanda. Con rapidez escaneó al otro, encontrándolo más varonil y rudo. Su ceja involuntariamente se elevó.

—Deja de juzgarme —murmuró Jae, cruzándose de brazos—.  Conozco esa mirada y la expresión que tu ceja marca es un tanto… —guardó silencio, buscando la palabras adecuada—, ¿irónica?, no sé.

—Exacto, no sabes —contestó Changmin—. Seis años no han pasado en vano.

—Tampoco pasaron en vano todos esos años antes de la separación, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Jaejoong, queriendo dar en la fibra precisa—. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos adolescentes, compartimos lágrimas y sudor, por mencionar lo de menos.

En ese instante, Changmin supo cómo había logrado conmover a Yunho, pero él no tenía el corazón del líder y mucho menos su cortesía… Tampoco el historial que ellos dos compartían.

—¿Crees que tu visita me ha tomado por sorpresa? —continuó Jaejoong ante su falta de respuesta.

Changmin lo desafió con la mirada. —Sí lo creo.

—Crees mal, Changminnie…

—No, no me digas así —dijo con voz inflexible.

Jaejoong asintió y descruzó los brazos, como si dejara la posición defensiva. Paseó la vista por las instalaciones vacías. Habían tenido que halar hilos especiales para que la reunión fuera privada y no acabase difuminada en el Internet por alguna fan. Changmin le había pedido a su mánager que fuera muy cuidadoso, pensando que a Jaejoong no le desagradaría que la noticia llegara a más ojos y oídos.

—¿Quieres un recorrido por la base? —cuestionó Jaejoong—. Quizá tengas curiosidad, ya que solo estarás en el cuartel de entrenamiento y no en una división ya establecida. Sí que fue una decisión sorpresiva para muchos que presentaras tu examen parar entrar a la policía.

—Mucho blablablá, como siempre. Hay cosas que no cambian —replicó Changmin.

Jaejoong volvió a sonreír. Changmin nunca había sido un hueso fácil de roer y los años parecían haber acentuado aún más esa desafortunada característica.

—Asumo que Yunho-yah te ha dicho que conversamos —lanzó como un dardo certero.

Las pupilas de Changmin se dilataron y para contrarrestar el gesto estudió sus nudillos casi sanos. Las imágenes del encuentro de Yunho y Jaejoong se reprodujeron en su memoria a una velocidad impresionante, y bufó leve pudiendo sentir que sus fosas nasales se distendían.

—No —se obligó a decir—, no soy su guardián como para que me esté informando lo que hace o dejar de hacer. —Sin admitir réplica, Changmin se levantó, dando a entender que aceptaba ese paseo por las instalaciones que Jaejoong había ofrecido antes.

Jaejoong también se irguió  y Changmin sintió un regocijo estúpido e infantil en los centímetros que los separaban de altura. Empezaron a caminar y Jaejoong esperó a que nadie estuviera en el rango suficiente para escuchar antes decir:

—No su guardián, pero sí su pareja, ¿o mis fuentes me indican mal?

Changmin volvió a bufar y meneó la cabeza.

—Repito, algunas cosas no cambian. Tú, por ejemplo, sigues siendo un tipo inclinado a desatar cotilleos con comentarios o actitudes. Pero vaya que te ha funcionado: tienes una carrera exitosa a pesar del bloqueo de las empresas que manejan la industria de los idols. Todo porque recibiste la tarea hecha, a los miembros moldeados y, lo más importante, un público consolidado.

—Veo que ya dejamos los rodeos —señaló Jaejoong, sin dejar de caminar, su tono casi ajeno—. ¿Qué he hecho para que tengas tan mal concepto de mí? He trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy, nadie me lo ha regalado.

Ese no era un recorrido usual a las instalaciones, y si lo fuera, Changmin no vio nada. Estaba ignorando los edificios y centros de entrenamiento que lo rodeaba, siguiendo el trayecto que guiaba Jaejoong.

—Ustedes fueron los que nos traicionaron —contestó molesto, cambiando de enfoque—. No te atrevas a olvidar que fuiste _tú_ el que quiso convencerme de abandonar SM y a Yunho cuando te diste cuenta que él no iba a renunciar. Mucho menos tengas la frescura de olvidar todos los sucesos que siguieron a la separación, ¿o es que sigues disfrutando de interpretar el protagonista trágico?

—No fue fácil para ninguno de nosotros tres, no te engañes. Guardar tanto resentimiento no puede ser bueno para tu salud, Changmin —dijo Jaejoong, haciendo una mueca y deteniéndose de pronto.

Se habían adentrado un poco en el bosque que formaba parte de la base. Los árboles frondosos los cubrían del sol y corría un viento agradable. Era obvio que el riesgo de ser vistos o escuchados disminuía de modo significativo.

—¿Resentimiento? —repitió Changmin y sonrió—. Espero que no creas que  fue netamente por lo del grupo. Si te das cuenta, a la larga tal vez _me_ hiciste un gran favor. Lo que más me molesta es que, aprovechando una eventualidad, de pronto olvidas cómo conservar las distancias. Mejor todavía, olvidas que a veces la distancia es lo único que mantiene los dientes en su sitio.

Jaejoong lanzó una carcajada. —Changminnie, estás sobreactuando. Podría llegar a pensar que me has amenazado, y aunque me halaga, niño, no estás en el lugar correcto.

Fue instantáneo cómo la ira explotó en su estómago, en su cabeza, en sus puños. Sin controlarse, intentó darle un derechazo a Jaejoong, pero este lo esquivó por reflejo y retrocedió varios pasos, saliéndose de su alcance.

—Ocho meses en el servicio militar, ¿o lo olvidas? —preguntó con el ceño arrugado—. Puedes acusarme de decir mucho, pero sabía que ibas a explotar así que te traje a donde nadie pudiera verte, ¿y así crees que vivo para dar espectáculo?

—No creo, lo sé —gruñó Changmin, enojado y frustrado consigo por el intento fallido. No había elaborado ningún plan de venganza, sin embargo, ahora que se hallaba en presencia de Jaejoong y estaba como un volcán a punto de explotar, lo que ansiaba era sangre.

—No lo sabes —subrayó Jaejoong—, yo también he cambiado.  Hay cosas que sé que quiero y otras qué sé que puedo tener; unas no son siempre lo mismo que las otras.

Hastiado, Changmin tomó aire y sacudió la mano.

—No me interesa, gracias.

—Creí que abriríamos nuestros corazones —manifestó Jaejoong, falsamente desairado. Sonrió ante la falta de respuesta y antes de que pudiera volver a actuar, un puñetazo certero se estampó contra su rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, trastabillar, y caer al suelo.

Jaejoong se llevó la mano a la boca sin desviar la mirada de Changmin, aturdido por la súbita violencia. Se levantó de un brinco, su cuerpo a la defensiva. Su labio estaba reventado y empezando a hincharse según pasaban los segundos.

—No es modo de tratar a un hyung.

—No has cambiado —fue el fallo de Changmin, que se resistió a mostrar el dolor que le había causado el golpe en su puño recién curado—. Sigues siendo el fanfarrón al que le perdí el respeto hace años. Incluso tu entrenamiento militar se queda corto contra tu lengua.

—¿Has venido desde tan lejos a golpearme? —preguntó Jaejoong, limpiándose de la barbilla la sangre que manaba de su herida.

Changmin sabía que involucrarse en una pelea física era un campo minado. Debía conservar el rostro intacto, de otra manera los rumores alzarían un polvo mediático que lo perjudicaría.

—Vine a…

«¿Decirte que te alejes de Yunho? No», reflexionó. No eran miembros de un jardín de infantes; Yunho haría lo que quisiera, con su aprobación o sin esta. «¿Reestablecer las relaciones? Já, solo en los más locos sueños de algunas fans.»

«¿Descargar los sentimientos negativos que he cargado desde hace tiempo por ti?» Sí, respuesta correcta.

—Vine —empezó de nuevo— porque ese golpe te lo debo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jaejoong movió la nuca lado a lado y elevó las cejas.

—Si es por eso, podría aceptarlo, pero creo que solo te enfurece que hablara con Yunho —respondió mientras arrastraba con gran rapidez su pierna y empujaba las rodillas de Changmin, haciéndole perder el balance. Logró que este se desplomara de espaldas, sus ojos abiertos por el asombro—. No puedes negar que soy un caballero —agregó sonriendo—, sé que pronto tienes lanzamiento.

Como Jaejoong no había tomado la provisión de alejarse, Changmin, ya recuperado de la sorpresa, giró y de un puntapié certero en la espinilla le hizo caer de rodillas.

—Puede que sea por Yunho… —admitió, levantándose y viendo que Jaeejong hacía lo mismo. Buscó un cigarrillo en sus bolsillos y lo encendió—. Pero no por los vulgares motivos que pasan por tu cabeza, celos o tonterías de ese tamaño. Es porque lastimaste a la única persona que quiero, y luego te presentaste de nuevo frente a él sin disculparte como es debido.

—Changmin, yo me disculpé —dijo Jaejoong, sacudiéndose la tierra de las ropas—. No es mi culpa que no estuvieras allí con nosotros sino en otro lado. Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu viaje, sé que Yunho sí lo hizo en Gyeryongdae.

Quería molestarlo a propósito, lo sabía. Los dos tenían conocimientos de que Yunho había estado bajo un sol sofocante, que los días de los ensayos y del festival no habían sido por ningún lado de relajo. Y aunque lo sabía, no le interesó cuando volvió a asestar otro puntapié en la espinilla a Jaejoong, impidiéndole seguir.

—Hablas mucho, te dije. —Volvió a llevarse el pitillo a los labios y le dio una larga calada.  Esta vez, Jaejoong no cayó pero sí se alejó.

—Detente. Sin importar tus provocaciones, no vamos a pelear —afirmó—. Uno, porque debería justificar por qué lastimé a un civil, y dos, no quiero que estemos incómodos por más tiempo.

Changmin afiló la mirada. —Estamos así, y así seguiremos por siempre. No me interesa la gente como tú cerca de mí…

—…ni de Yunho —completó Jaejoong.

—Yunho decide cerca de quién quiere estar —precisó Changmin, testigo de cómo Jaejoong tuvo que volver a pasarse el revés de la mano por el mentón, ya que la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su labio partido.

A lo largo de los años, hubo varias oportunidades en las que lo único que quería hacer era darle una golpiza a Jaejoong, antes de la demanda y sobre todo, después. Era satisfactorio de una manera muy maliciosa al fin haberse sacado la espina.

Fingiendo amabilidad, ofreció el cigarrillo a Jaejoong, quien le disparó dardos con los ojos. Changmin suspiró.

—Pensé que como no _necesito_ tu teléfono, fumar del mismo cigarrillo podría ser una firma de la paz.

Jaejoong negó. —Que no se te olvide que también tengo mi opinión acerca de ti. Tu cantidad de amargura, Minnie, es bastante jodida para un crío de tu edad, siempre lo dije.

Las pupilas de Changmin se dilataron. Aquel diminutivo, de por sí cariñoso, pronunciado por alguien que le desagradaba… Pero lo dejó pasar. Había querido sangre, y sangre era lo que había obtenido.

—Por más grata que haya sido esta visita —dijo Changmin en respuesta—, debo retirarme. Es un largo viaje de retorno.

—¿Seguro que no quieres mi número? —preguntó Jaejoong—. Si cambias de opinión…

—Déjame pensar —se adelantó Changmin—, vas a decirme que puedo pedírselo a Yunho, ¿no?

Su réplica causó que Jaejoong empezara a reír, sin embargo, apenas hubo soltado una carcajada, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y masculló un improperio. Más que satisfecho, Changmin hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Hyung —dijo despidiéndose con acidez, como si la palabra fuera un insulto y no un honorífico.

Camino a la salida de la base, se sacudió los vestigios de tierra que tenía en los pantalones y codos. Había valido la pena.

 

* * *

 

El hotel era modesto, pero muy discreto; Changmin asumía que no podía exigir más. Se bajó la gorra que tenía y se puso unas inmensas gafas de sol antes de salir del auto. El estacionamiento se encontraba en la parte subterránea del lugar, dispuesto así para que los clientes en ningún momento tuvieran que estar al descubierto si no lo elegían. Pero incluso con esa medida de seguridad, solo bastaba una foto pixeleada para destruir su imagen pública. No podía arriesgarse.

En la recepción indicó que le esperaban y durante el trayecto del ascensor, finalmente reparó que el corazón le latía en el pecho con fuerza.

Todavía no descansaba de modo satisfactorio para recuperarse del viaje a L.A y Yunho tenía compromisos antes de que sus días libres finalizaran, lo cual se traducía a que apenas contaban con unas horas para disfrutar de la compañía del otro en absoluta privacidad. Sin embargo, después de meses eternos, esas escasas horas eran sin duda la culminación gloriosa de una larga espera.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta que quería, Changmin verificó que su teléfono no tuviera mensajes urgentes o llamadas perdidas, y lo apagó.

Yunho sabía lo de Jaejoong, no le cabía duda, tenía que haberse enterado de una u otra forma. Y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no aplaudiría sus acciones.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y recorrió el pasillo en escasos pasos largos. Llamó a la puerta para anunciarse, y de inmediato digitó la clave para entrar al cuarto. En definitiva, era otro mundo. Podía sentir la presencia de Yunho sin siquiera haberlo visto. Se quitó la gorra y las gafas, dejándolos en una mesita ubicada cerca a la puerta.

—¿Minnie? —La voz provenía de la cocineta de la habitación y Changmin pasó saliva, sintiendo que el estómago le hormigueaba.

Su ansiedad previa fue remplazada por una sonrisa boba y siguió sin moverse un solo centímetro. Había dejado que sus miedos e inseguridades le hicieran jugarretas mentales, pero la intimidad de la situación, la anticipación de la tarde que tenía por delante, le confirmaban que Yunho tenía razón, nada cambiaría.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Yunho, acercándose. Tomó sus manos para evaluar su estado y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas.

—Eso prueba que el ejército no obra milagros —comentó, guardándose las observaciones de la apariencia de Yunho. Tenerlo así de próximo, una camiseta ligera que mostraba los músculos de sus brazos, el corte militar que a su opinión le quedaba perfecto, era muy distinto a las visitas con testigos donde debía cuidarse de no observar de más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Changmin apartó sus manos para sacarse el abrigo y Yunho elevó una ceja—. ¿Es tu forma de decirme imbécil? ¿Debo sentirme ofendido?

—Cómo crees, hyung —masculló Changmin y los dos, en una decisión simultánea y no verbal, dejaron que las caretas cayeran.

La espalda de Changmin colisionó contra una de las paredes que estaba más cerca, el cuerpo de Yunho pegado al de él y sus manos en su nuca. El beso no fue suave o un gesto contenido; todo lo contrario, la intensidad le hizo jadear y percibir cómo las corrientes eléctricas de deseo se liberaban desde su columna vertebral hasta la última célula de su piel.

—Te he extrañado tanto, incluso ahora te sigo extrañando —murmuró Yunho al separarse. Changmin notó que sus labios brillaban de forma obscena por la saliva y la escasa compostura que tenía, se desmoronó.

—Y yo a ti —dijo a su vez en voz baja, como si admitiera una derrota.

Yunho sonrió satisfecho y se apartó. Señaló la cocineta en un ademán y Changmin vio que había enseres, platos y sin duda, comida lista para ser servida. Mortificado por la confesión ( _jamás_ por los besos), fue a lavarse las manos y darle una inspección rápida a la habitación.

—Sé que prefieres la comida occidental, pero también sabes que a mí me gusta más la nuestra, así que…

—Así que, “jódete, Changmin” —completó.

La risa de Yunho suave, melódica resonó por el sitio. Le preguntó si quería agua, cerveza o vino, y Changmin resopló ante la primera opción.

—Como si no me conocieras.

—Te conozco, Minnie —dijo Yunho, y se sirvió un vaso de agua y a Changmin uno de cerveza.

—Bueno, hyung, ¿haremos algún  brindis cursi y aburrido? —preguntó con expresión un tanto burlona mientras se sentaban.

—Ah, sabes que sí. ¿Quién sería yo si no pronunciara algún discursillo…? —Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y le enseñó un mensaje de texto. Era de Jaejoong con una queja bastante extensa de la conducta de Changmin.

—¿Se quejó contigo?

—Sin duda.

Changmin movió su rostro, exhalando en una clara señal de desaprobación. Leyó con detenimiento el texto que parecía un reporte de mala conducta escolar. Jaejoong había dejado en claro lo de los golpes, sí, pero no profundizaba mucho en exponer que había llevado la peor parte por mérito propio; en cambio, aseguraba que se había contenido “para no lastimarlo porque lo apreciaba”. Debía darle crédito por su marketing personal, sin duda.

Rodando los ojos cuando acabó de leer, Changmin dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—No podía quedarme quieto y contento haciendo nada. Sabes qué siento por esos tres sujetos… Además, Kyu tiene la culpa.

—¿Uhm?

—Sí, Kyu tiene la culpa —asintió Changmin a sus palabras, evitando añadir explicaciones.

—Min-ah —dijo Yunho—, tú fuiste el que solicitó encontrarse con Jaejoong, volaste hasta donde está ubicado su cuartel…

—Y fui yo quien le rompió el labio, lo sé —interrumpió Changmin.

Yunho negó con la cabeza suavemente, aceptando que no iba a encontrar en Changmin arrepentimiento por sus acciones. ¿Pero eso era lo que buscaba, arrepentimiento? No era tan iluso como para desear que el menor arreglara los problemas con Jae, los conocía demasiado bien a los dos. Lo que sí quería era que Changmin no estuviera lleno de animosidad y antipatía por personas importantes del medio con quienes se iba a topar pasados unos meses o unos años. Era inevitable.

Changmin cogió un trozo de kimchi con sus palillos y los llevó a su boca, masticando con calma hasta que encontró cómo seguir la charla.

—Estoy bien, resolví lo que quería.

—¿Golpearlo?

Changmin asintió con parquedad.

—Es una forma de decirlo, la verdad. —Dejó los palillos y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza—. Quería verlo y hablar con él. ¿Retomarás la amistad?

—Hemos hablado de eso tantas veces en el pasado que me sorprende que preguntes de nuevo.

—No me culpes si retomo el tema —se encogió de hombros—, no es por ser incisivo, pero nunca antes habían intercambiado mensajes de texto y eso.

—Lo que está roto, lo está —zanjó Yunho.

Changmin bufó, aunque intentó que su reacción de incredulidad pasara desapercibida retomando los palillos para seguir comiendo. Yunho podía ser categórico en sus decisiones, bien lo sabía él, sin embargo, también sabía que su corazón era noble y que Jaejoong con su eterna labia y carisma, podría conseguir algo. Tomando una nueva resolución, de repente resolvió que no valía la pena seguir atormentándose por las posibilidades. Era incapaz de adivinar el futuro incierto, pero no era tan ingenuo como para saberse a salvo de problemas, dudas y tal vez hasta nuevas explosiones de ira.

Si la amistad de Jaejoong y Yunho renacía, era asunto de ellos. Lo que _sí_ era su asunto era estar despierto a si su antigua relación amorosa también resurgía…

—Minnie, deja de pensar idioteces, hasta aquí puedo oírte —eso sería lo que Yunho le diría… Con un pestañeo, Changmin notó que eso era lo que Yunho le _había_ dicho.

Despegando los ojos de su vaso de cerveza, sonrió y asintió. El resto de la cena la pasaron compartiendo anécdotas (Changmin sobre Los Angeles, y en especial, sobre Europa y los buenos compañeros de viaje que habían sido Mihawk y Jaewon; y  Yunho sobre su entrenamiento, la base militar y lo mucho que le extrañaba).

Cuando acabaron, no hubo formalidades ni rodeos en lo que ambos querían y se dirigieron a la parte principal de la habitación. Tampoco intercambiaron más sonidos que no fueran monosílabos o gemidos, y Changmin, envuelto en una nube vaporosa de pasión y sudor, se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría los meses que debían a transcurrir para volver a encontrarse de ese modo.

Pero sabía que lo conseguirían. Ellos dos, juntos, lo harían. Irían resolviendo los problemas según aparecieran, tenía plena seguridad. Habían logrado que el nombre de DBSK siguiera perdurando a pesar de la dura pérdida, ¿qué otra prueba quería de que Yunho y él podían vencerlo todo? Con una sonrisa que coronaba el momento cumbre de tanto tiempo de espera, se contestó a sí mismo: «Ninguna».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos escribir más pronto porque HoMin es amor. :D


End file.
